


self insert drabbles

by pastelwars



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime), Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelwars/pseuds/pastelwars





	1. modern au

"Leave it to me!"

It's not that Byron didn't trust you, or anything. He only recently met you, but he could tell you weren't a bad person. Technically, you were friends. However, with that measly stone pickaxe, an awkward and nearly comedic pit opened up in the bottom of his stomach.

"...Right." He sighs, and looks over his plans for the bridge. He had built it in a creative world of his (with the same seed as the server of course), as Nico had suggested, since a lot of builders tend to do. The server owner had wanted an easier way to get to the shopping district, instead of having to climb the mountain. Giles had laid his villa on the top of said mountain, but had already gotten permission to build under it. The layout and design were already done, the materials already gathered. The only problem was to dig out the area.

And in comes Lucia. Another player on the server who he had built his house next to, they offered rather eagerly to do the digging for the price of 2 diamonds. Non-expensive, as he had recently ran into a new batch in his branch mine, so he figured, "why not."

It was surprising, almost, as to why Lucia had offered for so low for the job, as the person in question didn't like to mine, even having only iron armor instead of diamond like the other server members. Of course, to each their own, but Byron couldn't help but wonder if this was the best choice. Either way, he did hire you, so he didn't have much choice in the matter at this point.

A sudden scream over the discord call had him focused on the screen, finding Lucia on a two block tall tower, his iron sword out. Looking down, a silverfish was trying to get to them.

"Byron! Do something, please!"

"It's just a silverfish. You can handle it." He sighs into his mic, and Lucia fake cries.

"I'm not made for fighting! I'm only here to dig!" Well, they're not wrong. Lucia was only paid to mine, not to fight. Though, it really wouldn't kill them to kill hostile mobs in the way.

"...Fine," He says, taking out his enchanted diamond sword, and makes his way over. Killing it in one hit, he looks over at Lucia, a silent "alright, move on."

"Protect me?" A tentative, fake cute voice reaches Byron's ears, a sigh coming out once again. His player character nods, moving back only a little bit - just enough so he's not in the way. "Yay!"

A victory for Lucia, Byron thinks, but not entirely a loss for him.


	2. kyunkyun

"Does that actually make you happy?"  
  
Ikki's steps stop in their place, his hand barely touching the doorknob.   
  
"...What does that mean?"  
  
"Going out with random girls for three months. Is that really fun?"  
  
"Of course it is." Ikki lets his hand fall from the knob, turning to face Lucia. An honest questioning look is on his face, his hands taking out the hair tie he usually uses. Shin, who's standing behind him, purses his lips and quietly excuses himself from the break room before anything else. The silence is heavy, now there only being two people in the room, one of which asked an awkward and personal question towards the other.  
  
"Sorry, let me rephrase that. Is it satisfying? You getting the emotional connection that your heart needs?"

Ikki considered himself lucky that he wasn't drinking anything at the moment. If he was, he would've surely spit it out everywhere—and that's saying something for a guy so concerned with his public image. It wasn't the first time Lucia was brash with his words. He constantly teased Shin and never let a rude comment pass by, mostly pinching his nose so Shin had to breathe through his mouth. But this must've been the first time that Ikki was taken aback by him.  
  
"This is just my personal opinion so don't get worked up or anything, but I think you're a coward, Ikkyun. Kent said something like your heart and your mind are, like, out of balance. You want true love, but you blame not getting it on your condition, and just wallow in despair. I just think he's right, you know? I know you want to be liked by all the girls and you don't want to be rude to them, but you can't just put 'em gently like you do every time. Be more assertive."  
  
Lucia runs a hand through his hair, letting it down and letting it drape over his shoulders and down his back. Ikki can't talk back to him, genuinely shocked speechless. His mind blanks, and he can't even conjure up a thought. Lucia steps past him, opening the door, but not before looking back behind one more time.  
  
"I don't mean to intrude on your life or anything, or like, trying to criticize you. But I just... wanna help in some way. Sorry for saying too much, man. See you tomorrow."  
  
He leaves, the sound of the door closing making a loud sound before the silence takes over again. Ikki silently leaves as well, even barely saying a word to the girls who are waiting outside for him. He waves his hand to them, but quickly excuses himself before they could cling onto his arm. The girls look to each other confusedly, looking after Ikki's back that's gradually getting farther and farther.   
  
Ikki doesn't stop his fast pace, only letting it slow down when he gets near his and Kent's shared university. The door to his (somewhat) personal room flies open in a hurry, but Kent isn't sitting at his usual desk, or even on one of the sofas. And then a finger gun is pressed up against his head, and Ikki sighs.   
  
"I assume this means you're done with the puzzle I gave you."  
  
"Now is not the time, Ken. I need to talk to you,"  
  
"Oh? Decided to give up, I see. Then we'll do the punishment game that Lucia recommended—" Ken gets cut off, but not from any interruption from Ikki, but from the fact that his best friend's head and shoulders jolt just a little bit. "...Interesting. You reacted to the mention of his name. Does that have anything to do with your visit today?"  
  
Kent then steps out from behind Ikki, going past him to sit down on a chair at his desk. His elbows prop up on the table, and his fingers intertwine with each other. In a typical, anime glasses character way, Kent's glasses glare up impossibly, hiding his eyes. He motions to one of the sofas, and Ikki sits down, a sigh coming out of his mouth and a troubled look on his face. None of them say a word, each of them expecting the other to start speaking first.  
  
"...Am I gay?"  
  
"Are you having gay thoughts, Ikkyu?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that, but... Lucia isn't a girl."  
  
"And you've been thinking about him."  
  
"But I've always liked girls, always dated girls. I don't understand."  
  
"Things change everyday, Ikkyu. Don't think too much about it."  
  
"But this might not even be love."  
  
"But it might be."  
  
Ikki fell silent. It couldn't be love. Could it? Yeah, Lucia occupied his thoughts a lot. Yeah, they even went and saw a movie last weekend (an activity Ikki regularly did when he had a girlfriend). Yeah, there was one time when Lucia brushed his hair and gently placed his spade hairpin in his hair before work. Yeah, there was more than one time where they went out drinking and Lucia stayed over at his house to make sure he got home safely. Yeah, sometimes Ikki calls him up just to talk to, especially late at night. But that isn't love. Is it?  
  
Ikki catches himself before his train of thought can go any further, going silent and sucking in a breath. Kent nods, knowing what Ikki is thinking about even without him saying it. Ikki can't bring himself to meet his friend's gaze, instead staring at the floor and thinking.   
  
"Though, I must say, this is very interesting—to see you like this, I mean. I don't think I've ever seen you worry over someone like this before. You're always so smooth and charming, yet Lucia has you in this bind. I don't think he's even aware of what he's doing to you."  
  
"...Right." Ikki can't say anymore. Maybe it was something of realization that hit him, and hit him hard enough that he couldn't reply?   
  
"Are you feeling anymore organized now that you've talked to me?"  
  
"Maybe." Ikki stands up in a daze, another sigh escaping his lips. He says a word of goodbye, before opening the door and leaving. Kent chuckles ever so slightly as the door closes, pushing up his glasses at the confusion and disarray of his friend.  
  
"I wonder if he realizes he was blushing."  
  
&—&—&  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Ah, Ikkyun, morning."  
  
Great. The first person he sees this morning—other than his regular fangirls—was the person who was plaguing his thoughts. It wasn't like Ikki didn't want to see him, oh no, it was actually a joy to see Lucia's smile so early in the morning. But his heart skipped a weird beat, and Ikki's gaze caught on Lucia's hands tying his hair up and back. And then it caught on the two strands of hair hanging down by each side of his face, Ikki thinking about taking one and putting it behind his ear.   
  
"Good morning~"  
  
Mine's voice calls out from behind him, snapping him out of his trance, and reminding him that he needs to change into his butler uniform before the manager arrives and yells at him. It doesn't take him long, having doing this nearly everyday, practiced hands placing all the right clothing in all the right places. It wasn't like Ikki particularly liked working at Meido no Hitsuji, but Lucia had decided to have a good amount of shifts to get some extra money, and before he knew it, Ikki had decided his schedule similarly.  
  
"Good morning, everyone!"  
  
"Good morning, manager!"  
  
"Another day, another battle..."  
  
Ikki blanks out, and for some reason, all he can think about is Lucia's shoulder right next to his. They're barely touching, actually, but it's enough to distract him from the manager's usual war tactics for this maid and butler cafe. The rest of the day goes by in a blur, too, the only really remaining memories are of Lucia's little butler act, calling customers Master and Mistress and thinking, wow, I wish that was me. Nonetheless, Ikki doesn't mess up once, perhaps subconsciously not wanting to look uncool in front of you know who.  
  
"Hey, Lucia, are you going out with anyone right now?" Ikki's watching Lucia's hands untie his hair again today, when Mine asks that question that makes him go a little stiff. Surely, Lucia would say no, right? No one's seen him with someone else in a romantic way, either out on a date or just hanging onto each other in general. It's not like this is any of Ikki's business, but he sticks around just a little longer to wait for an answer.  
  
"Is that really an appropriate question to ask right now? Wait until you're out of work, at least." Shin sighs, coming out of the changing room into his regular clothes.   
  
"It's okay you've never dated before, Shin. You don't have to start dating young." Lucia says, almost mockingly, but his expression doesn't seem particular smug. Shin looks miffed (of course), but he doesn't say anything more. "And, no, Mine, I'm not dating anyone. I do have someone I'm crushing on, though, but I'm not gonna press."   
  
"Oh, is that so?" Mine pouts, seemingly disappointed, but after that she goes silent. Eventually, she speaks up again. "Who is it?"  
  
"Oh, you know." Lucia smiles, and starts walking to go and leave for home. When he gets to the door, he stops in his tracks, and seems to hesitate. About something, no one knows. Yet, at least. He turns around to face everyone in the room, and smiles once more, walking up to Ikki. Ikki's breath hitches, at just the sheer closeness of Lucia, but it can't compare to what happens next.   
  
Lucia cups his face with both hands, bringing Ikki's face closer to his own. He can feel Lucia's breath on him, and he can see his lips in a smile, before it goes out of sight with a nice 'chu!' sound ringing out. Ikki's lips don't feel anything, unfortunately, but the space next to his mouth does. Unknowingly to the man himself, Shin and Mine can see very clearly how red Ikki's face is, becoming clearer as Lucia steps away.   
  
"See you guys tomorrow!" Lucia waves as he leaves for good, knowing exactly what he did and what impact it made on not only Ikki, but on his other coworkers.  
  
"...I'm snitching on him to the manager." Shin whispers as his bangs shadow over his eyes, and Mine stands in shock, her eyes widening in surprise. Ikki slowly brings up a finger to touch where Lucia's lips touched, taking a moment to process everything that just happened. The silence drags on, and for a good moment, no one moves. Though, a single thought crosses everyone's mind— "Dammit, Lucia..."


End file.
